


What for?

by joochanghyuki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Minhyuk is smitten by Hyungwon's pink hair, Pink Haired Hyungwon appreciation story, a bit spicy but it doesn't progress into smut, almost smut if you may, changkyun just wants to sleep, just a whole lot of hyungwon and minhyuk appreciating each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joochanghyuki/pseuds/joochanghyuki
Summary: Hyungwon, the little shit that he was kept teasing him with fast kisses until he isn’t. At some point they slow down and one after the other the kiss lasts longer and longer until the closed lipped kisses stop entirely and he feels Hyungwon licking his bottom lip asking for access.orMinhyuk comes home to Hyungwon with light pink hair.





	What for?

Minhyuk admits he could have been less dramatic about the whole situation. As rowdy as they were as a group, no one really wants to hear high pitched screaming at two in the afternoon. Minhyuk wouldn’t want it and most definitely not Changkyun whose noisy footsteps are heard as he slips out of the shared bedroom just seconds after Minhyuk’s life changing shriek.

Their youngest had just woken up from a well-deserved afternoon nap. He had an adorable messy bed hair and the biggest angrily confused expression on his face. His frown deepens as he spots the source of the ungodly scream; Lee Minhyuk.  
  
“What the fuck, hyung? What are you so loud for?” Changkyun barks at his older teammate. Moments like this happen, especially when Jooheon sends him out of the bedroom to find out what the whole fuss is about. Things like respecting the elders were the least of his priorities. Minhyuk swears that the younger man is seconds away from attempting to murder him but he can’t really reverse his mistake so he takes the aggressive words directed to him in stride.

They can actually hear Kihyun saying something along the lines of “It’s cause he’s an idiot” from the kitchen but not one of the dorm living room’s occupants seem to be minding the main vocalist. Minhyuk sighs as he crouches down to the floor, collecting the numerous paper bags he had unconsciously dropped on the floor after the whole ‘screaming “Hyungwon, oh my god” for a solid minute’ ordeal.

Hyungwon with his quiet but panic stricken voice had asked him to calm down at least three times to no avail. Thirty seconds into the outburst the younger had settled with ignoring Minhyuk and his sudden over dramatic reaction. The older man has calmed down surprisingly fast in the span of a few minutes but the damage has already been done.   
  
“I’m sorry Kkung.” Minhyuk says apologetically, and he really is.  
  
“Look, Hyungwon, has pink hair!!!” He quickly supplies cheerfully when Changkyun’s glare doesn’t waver from his apology. He makes big hand gestures as he points at Hyungwon who is sitting on the couch, suddenly uninterested in the confrontation happening in front of him.

Changkyun makes a ‘tch’ sound and shakes his head, barely sparing Hyungwon a glance. “Good for you.” The younger says, voice on edge.

 

The lack of positive response makes Minhyuk’s wrinkle his forehead in confusion. Why was he the only one making a big deal out of this glorious happening?

In his humble defense, this was Hyungwon. What was he supposed to do, put on a poker face and silently die on the inside like an emotionally constipated fool?

He wasn’t going to start acting like some of his teammates who just can’t speak an honest compliment to save their lives. He doesn’t want any kind of charade type of relationship because he’s always willing to give big and honest reactions to get his feelings across.

The problem is that maybe this was a bit too big and too honest, if Changkyun’s frown was anything to go by.

 

Minhyuk wasn’t going to hold back on the compliments when Hyungwon looked beyond amazing to him. Hyungwon has freshly dyed light pink hair that nicely complimented his skin tone. His man glowed from where he’s currently sitting on their living room couch, browsing through his phone in all his ethereal newly dyed light haired glory.

It’s so refreshing and new, and the first glimpse of it had successfully took Minhyuk’s breath away. The light tone was especially appreciated after months of Hyungwon living in the protection of dark colored hair tones. He loved every bit of this new look.

Where was Minhyuk going to begin with complimenting the living piece of art?

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Hyungwon suddenly says, looking directly at their youngest member. Changkyun huffs, annoyance still prevalent in his features.

“I am. Jooheon-hyung too. Can’t we sleep in peace?” Minhyuk would hug the younger boy and whisper apologies to him if he didn’t know any physical contact with Changkyun would probably result in him being punched or pinched, whichever was easier. He was also too busy placing his shopping bags on the couch next to Hyungwon, the later obviously side eyeing him.

“I’m sorry Kkung, Minhyukkie’s not going to scream again. Right?” This time Hyungwon actually fixes him a gaze. Minhyuk glares back mildly just for the fact that the younger is bossing him around, but he concedes within seconds to the silent request.  

“I won’t! I was just shocked.” Minhyuk says meaningfully to Changkyun. He pouts as he crosses his arms together. He knows he’d played around so much with his members that even a sincere mess up like this has got them coming for him. 

 

“Changkyun, why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“I was before Minhyuk-hyung made dolphin sounds and Jooheon made me see what’s happening.”

“Hey!”

“Well no one is stopping you now. Tell Jooheon it’s just Minhyuk.”

 

As he spoke to the youngest member, Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s hand and guides the blond haired man to sit on the spot beside him. Changkyun gets the hint that he’s being sent away and grumbles. He gives the couple a dirty look before slowly making his way back to his room.

“Jooheon and KKyung just got back from the studio and they don’t need you screaming bloody murder over my hair.” Hyungwon says mostly to the man beside him. Changkyun who was still walking answers with a ‘Please!’

“Your hair looks amazing, babe.” Minhyuk coos, ignoring Changkyun and focusing more on inspecting Hyungwon’s light pink strands of hair.

“I hate both of you.” Changkyun says loud enough before he slams the bedroom door shut.

“What is he so rude for?” Minhyuk says with a big grin on his face, it’s one of his fake innocent faces that he uses when he’s being naughty on camera. He’s hyper aware that Hyungwon’s hand is still wrapped around his wrist, it’s such a little detail that’s making his heart flip. With fond eyes he watches as the younger man laugh sincerely, mouth open with amusement sparkling in his eyes from Minhyuk’s obvious question

The minutes later they fall in a comfortable silence. There’s a kind of heartwarming glow that stays after both of them had a good laugh and are slowly falling into their own world with their own inside jokes and the wordless knowing glances. This, this was one of those moments.

Hyungwon’s still hasn’t let go of his wrist but soon enough they’re both on their feet. The younger is now guiding Minhyuk to the bedroom he shared with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but both older men were out and about.

If Kihyun had heard the door creaking open and suddenly closing shut then he gave no indication, or he didn’t care to pry. The dorm continued to stay silent whilst Hyungwon and Minhyuk locked themselves up in the privacy of the room.

 

 

The moment Hyungwon lets go of his wrist and faces him, Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s broad shoulders and gives the younger man a quick peck on his full lips. It’s innocent and sweet, not even lasting a couple of seconds.

Minhyuk feels Hyungwon’s arms loosely wrapped around his waist in the laziest Hyungwon like manner. Long limbs wrapped around Minhyuk’s lithe figure as Minhyuk lets his fingers brush slowly at Hyungwon’s nape where his hair ends. It’s tender and he runs his fingers a bit slower on the parts that were obviously newly shaven.

“Why the pink hair?” Minhyuk grins. He’s facing Hyungwon but he lets his concentration focus on the fluffy mop of hair that his boyfriend now has in exchanged for the sinfully dark red he was sporting just hours ago.

If Hyungwon had told him he was getting a dye job that day he would have given up his shopping trip if only to accompany his lover in getting this beautiful new color.

 

“They gave me a couple options. I don’t know what inspired me to choose this.” Hyungwon speaks carefully but with an amused tone. For the life of him, Minhyuk doesn’t know if his boyfriend was playing him or not.

As far as he knew, the younger never usually jumped the gun of dyeing random hair colors unless the company had asked for a specific one or when he’d been fixated on a color for what seemed like months of pondering about it.

Hyungwon wasn’t Jooheon or Wonho who loved experimenting on hair dye, nor was he Minhyuk who was always forced to have extreme hair color changes one comeback after the other.

This fresh hair color being Hyungwon’s own choice was a surprise to him. It brings back memories of Hyungwon’s platinum long hair from years back and Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to compliment him endlessly. Of course he wouldn’t be Minhyuk if he didn’t tease his lover for a bit.

“By any chance, were you inspired by Kihyun’s pink hair?” He locks eyes with Hyungwon and he feels the younger’s hold on him shift. The arms that were originally lazily wrapped around him are suddenly exchanged for warm large hands gripping on both sides of his hips. They’re both pulling each other closer and closer until their clothed chests are touching and Minhyuk swears the room temperature rose up by just a couple of degrees.   
  
“Babe, Kihyun as an inspiration…that’s just horrible.”

“You’re right. Well then tell me what inspired you because I need to thank them.”

 

Hyungwon leans in and kisses the center of Minhyuk’s forehead, the spot where the older man’s blond bangs are parted. When Minhyuk looks up to get a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face, he sees the goofy smile that Minhyuk loved the most.

“Freedom…maybe? I’m really not sure, but the color, it seemed different. I almost picked blond again but I thought of you.”

“You didn’t want to be blond twins with me again?” Minhyuk smiles cheekily. Hyungwon makes a show of pulling a disgusted face as he remembers their Rush promotions where he had Minhyuk’s hair color and the stylists had the great idea of frying their blond hair half of the time.

“Never. The goal is to have complimenting hair colors.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

Minhyuk untangles his arms resting on top of Hyungwon’s shoulder. He lets a sound of glee pass from his mouth as his fingers comb through the soft locks of Hyungwon’s light pink hair. It’s so soft and light it reminds him of cotton candy and sugar. The whole process of bleaching and coloring didn’t seem to affect the naturally healthy hair.

He looks at the way the hair cut perfectly suits the shape of Hyungwon’s face. The way most of his newly styled bangs just falls on the right side of his face, and it’s long enough to have enough volume to project the look of sexy tousled and fluffy hair.  
  
“You look so good Won.” 

Minhyuk whispers feverishly. He removes his hands from Hyungwon’s hair and brings them down. He’s cupping the younger’s face and takes a look at Hyungwon’s eyes before bringing the younger’s face lower and he goes and kisses him again.

This time it’s with enough passion that Minhyuk feels an imaginary spark coursing between him and Hyungwon and the later kisses him back with the same intensity. It’s a close mouthed kiss and slowly Minhyuk feels Hyungwon smile against his lips. Bravely, he takes little steps while softly pushing, almost guiding Hyungwon to the center of the room.

 

“You.” Hyungwon starts as he breaks the kiss. “You were so dramatic earlier, screaming like that in the living room.” Hyungwon finishes as he lets Minhyuk’s hand fall from his cheeks to his shoulders once again.

He knew Minhyuk liked his broad shoulders. The older has said so too many times that Hyungwon can’t think of the exact moment the first confession was made.

‘Why is it so broad for?’ Minhyuk had asked at one point. Hyungwon had looked at him then, his lover’s eyes were shining brighter than the way the light allows a glow to the frosty color of Minhyuk’s hair. ‘For you to lean in, for you to hold on to.’ Hyungwon had whispered against Minhyuk’s ear. He meant every word he said. He hoped Minhyuk knew.  
   
“I’m not even sorry.”

“You looked pretty sorry when Changkyun was mad earlier.”

 

Hyungwon had always been good at teasing. He’s good at deception and he’s definitely good at lying through his teeth.

He’s very observant and amazing at reading situations, these were traits that most people wouldn’t expect him to have because he’s perceived as quiet and aloof. In reality, amongst the Monsta X memebers, he was almost as bad as Minhyuk and Changkyun with having people dance around their fingers. Hyungwon is silent and liked to use actions instead of words and unsurprisingly, his first victim is always Lee Minhyuk himself.

Having been together for so long, it was a given that he’d developed a second nature understanding of Minhyuk. He’s so in tune with the older that he could always intercept a ploy before the older man makes a complete and utter fool of himself. Ruining Minhyuk’s fun only happened during times were Hyungwon cared to meddle in Minhyuk’s businesses. No one can really blame him if he lets Minhyuk scare Jooheon, or make Hoseok flabbergasted from his incessant teasing about Kihyun.

Hyungwon liked watching Minhyuk have fun, even if it meant that the other members must suffer in Minhyuk’s reign of terror. What Hyungwon liked the most was teasing Minhyuk. The way his usually sly and confident expressions of triumph would be reversed to surprise and uncertainty, those were the things Hyungwon innocently lived for. Minhyuk knew just as much.

 

“Chae Hyungwon, did you sit in the living room so that you’re the first thing I see when I arrive home?”

Minhyuk observes the shift in Hyungwon’s expression. The way his full lips purse from a solid line into a beautiful curving smile meaning he’s spot on in his accusation.  
  
“Maybe.” Hyungwon said. He’s looking down at Minhyuk with an unrepentant look and he says “Or maybe not? The couch is comfortable. I can stay wherever I want.”

  
“Then why are we standing in the bedroom instead of lounging outside?”

 

Just like always, Minhyuk knew the right words to push Hyungwon out of his teasing frenzy. He’s always been great at running his mouth faster than he should but with Hyungwon it really doesn’t matter, not when the air in the room shifts as Hyungwon’s hurriedly taking Minhyuk’s hand in his and they’re walking in a straight line to the closest bunk bed. He’s pushing a willing Minhyuk down on to what seems to be Shownu’s bunk.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything as he leans in front of Minhyuk who’s fully lying down on their group leader’s bed. Hyungwon is sitting on his side and looking down at him.

For the first time that day he brings his hand to Minhyuk’s golden locks and smiles a full blissful smile as Minhyuk leans his head onto his touch. Tensions are still high but he lets his heart settle down as he massages Minhyuk’s scalp with his right hand and slowly intertwining the fingers of his left hand with Minhyuk’s.

“You’re so shocked with the pink hair, but I love this blond on you.” Hyungwon’s soft words passes like the wind, but Minhyuk shivers under the intensity of it all.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t grace his lover with a reply but instead he reaches out his free hand, blindly looking for the hand that’s softly caressing his own blond locks. He feels Hyungwon’s nimble fingers stop its ministrations and then he feels the touch of another hand on his own. He makes a satisfied low humming sound that made Hyungwon groan.

Their intertwined fingers burned softly and warmly, the touch feeling more and more like home. The grip is warm, familiar and satisfying, a touch only Hyungwon could give to him. Minhyuk closes his eyes with a content smile. He thinks this was what love should always feel like; warm, inviting and satisfying.

But it’s not over. He feels their joined fingers, joined hands and limbs moving. He doesn’t open his eyes as he basks in their silence. He’s letting hyungwon guide him, guide them.

Within seconds he finds both his hands pinned to the space above his head, Hyungwon’s own hands pushing on their intertwined fingers against the mattress of the bed.

He opens his eyes slowly, because this position wasn’t anything new. The first thing he sees is a smirking Hyungwon looking down on him and again Minhyuk thinks he’s beautiful. So beautiful with his rose tinted bleached hair. So beautiful and only his, only Minhyuk’s.

 

“Oh?” Minhyuk manages to say before Hyungwon leans down on him.

The first kiss was slow and full on the lips. Minhyuk smiles against it.

The second, third and he stops counting on the fourth were a series of fast pecks that could barely be called kisses from how fast they were. Minhyuk had giggled because of Hyungwon, the little shit that he was kept teasing him with fast kisses until he isn’t. At some point they slow down and one after the other the kiss lasts longer and longer until the closed lipped kisses stop entirely and he feels Hyungwon licking his bottom lip asking for access.

Minhyuk’s opens his mouth and he groans as the first thing Hyungwon decides to do is teasingly bite on his lower lip. There’s a soft sucking sensation and he hopes his heart doesn’t beat out of his chest because having Hyungwon’s face so close to his with his new hair was a whole sensation of its own. Before he could react further he feels a tongue on his and suddenly Hyungwon is exploring his mouth and Minhyuk pulls him in further to do the same.

Somewhere along the kissing, sucking, biting and licking their lips together they’ve let go on each other’s hands. In between breathing and looking at each other with a dazed expression of bliss and wonder, Minhyuk’s again cupping Hyungwon’s face with one hand.

He thinks it’s absolutely beautiful how Hyungwon’s full lips is slightly bruised from Minhyuk’s soft bites. The swollen pink thing is shining with a coat of their combined saliva and spit, the only thing Minhyuk could think about it having Hyungwon against his lips again.

 

He’s busy silently worshipping the other’s lips when he feels a warm hand creeping under his shirt. Familiar fingers leave warm hand prints over his navel, his stomach, his chest and he whines as they stop just over the tip of Minhyuk’s nipple. He’s sure it’s the younger’s thumb and index finger playfully pulling on his left nipple. It feels like a game and Hyungwon’s playing with him as the younger twists his nipple is an embarrassingly slow manner.     
  
Minhyuk reaches for Hyungwon’s free hands and kisses the man’s knuckles lovingly. He looks at the younger’s dark eyes and adjusts his hold on Hyungwon’s hand. He brings it closer to his mouth just enough so he could go on licking the tips of Hyungwon’s long fingers obscenely. Every streak of his tongue is effectively leaving a coat of saliva on the sensitive tips of his lover’s middle, ring and index finger.

Hyungwon watches in fascination and with dark eyes and he’s letting Minhyuk do as he pleases as he continues to make Minhyuk’s nipple roll in between his thumb and index finger.

When he removes his fingers from the equally swollen bud, he hears Minhyuk groan. He pays no mind as he fists on Minhyuk’s shirt and makes the thin yellow fabric ride up just enough for it to show the older man’s left nipple. It was ridiculous view.

 

Without saying anything Hyungwon leans down and sucks on the one exposed nipple, tongue lapping on it hungrily like a kitten does to milk. It’s lewd and sensual and loves the way his hot breath fans over the flush of Minhyuk’s skin.

He feels Minhyuk’s whole body squirm underneath him and pays no mind to the series of curses being thrown to him. He chuckles as he looks at his work; Minhyuk’s pink bud standing erect with Hyungwon’s spit all over it. He helps himself and pinches the little knob lovingly.  
  
“Cute” he whispers to Minhyuk but mostly to the sweet little nipple in particular.

Minhyuk squirms, his legs clamped shut and he’s twisting to the side in an attempt to hide his growing erection that’s straining his jeans. It dawns on him that he hasn’t even changed clothes yet and he’s already having his nipple sucked in someone else’s bed.  

  
“Hyungwonnie, stop that.” He whispers tiredly. Feeling absolutely exposed and indecent. It’s clear that they’re not stopping anytime soon as Hyungwon fists on his shirt higher, effectively leaving both of his nipples out on display.  
  
“Shhh baby. What are you being so loud for?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Take a shot every time I speed write a really bad idea at 5am. 
> 
> I'm a huge supporter of Pink Haired Hyungwon and Hyunghyuk in general, peace.


End file.
